Wings of a Ninja
by FuzzleMuffin
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto. (Will someone let me know if i get the whole sama, sensei, san, chan, and kun, things messed up! im still kinda new to naruto and i get them mixed up...o_0)**

**hope u like! **

Chapter One: Fallen Angel

My vision was failing.

Clouds of red blocked my sight.

I felt my wings fold under the pressure of the rushing wind around me, though I felt unusually calm as I fell.

I glimpsed the ground rushing up to meet me, before I collapsed into the dark void.

I awoke still half unconscious, I heard a twig snap and I shut my eyes.

"That's one hell of a crater! " I heard a voice say loudly. "Kakashi-sensei, Come over here! I found someone!"

"Shut up you baka You are being too loud! Sasuke-kun do you should we find Kakashi-sensei?" I heard a girl ask, concerned.

"Hnn." Another voice muttered.

The voices disappeared for a few minutes.

I felt someone pick me up with gentle hands but I still groaned quietly as pain shot through me.

"Sorry." I heard a new, older voice whisper in my ear.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, I want you to notify the Hokage, I'll take the girl to the hospital." The man said quietly.

I felt a breeze swirl around me and I let my conscious fade into the dark.

I opened my eyes only to be half blinded by white light.

I squeezed them back shut. As I sat up, pain shot through my midsection.

"Careful now, those ribs are broken!" A woman said anxiously.

I opened my eyes again.

"I see you are awake! That's great! I am Mitsuki, your nurse. Can you walk? The Hokage would like to meet with you."

I stood up. "Yes. But who is the Hokage?"

Mitsuki looked at me strangely, but then replied, "The Hokage is the leader of our village, Konoha."

I followed her out of the building, and down some streets busy with people, then to the Hokage's building.

"You'll find him down the hall, ok?" Mitsuki asked. I nodded and continued into the building.

When I opened the door to the Hokage's building I nearly walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I muttered embarrassed. "No it's okay. You okay?" I recognized the man's voice from when I was half unconscious.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"I'm Kakashi, it's nice to meet you." he said.

Kakashi had a mask that covered half his face, and a headband covering one of his eyes with a strange symbol on it.

"Well it was nice meeting you to, Kakashi-sama." I watched as Kakashi did a strange sign with his hands and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I continued on walking, a little nervous meet the Hokage.

"Hello! I'm glad to see you up and walking!" The Hokage said enthusiastically to me. His slightly wrinkled face was friendly with a kind smile.

"Why did you want to see me, Hokage-sama?" I asked warily. I was nervous of what questions might come up, especially those concerning my past and my wings.

"What is your name?" I looked up shamefacedly. "Uh….I don't have a name." Sympathy was etched across the Hokage's face.

"How would you like to be called Kari?" I nodded staring at my feet.

"Are you a threat?" I looked at him surprised. "No, I'm not." I said a little disconcerted. I wasn't even taught to fight.

"Are you a ninja?" I shook my head.

"One more question," The Hokage said.

"What happened to you that you got your wings and how did you end up here?"

I looked at him nervously, but then remembered the scroll from my now dead brother.

It had all the information of my past that I had forgotten after getting my wings and more of how I was sent here.

I pulled the scroll and handed to him. The Hokage read it quietly and then stared at me.

"I think that is enough questions for today. Your apartment number is 236 and you will be joining the Ninja Academy tomorrow. Give this to Iruka when you get there, he will be your tutor."

I glanced at him, taken aback.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." He smiled. "You can go now."

I left, filled with a feeling of happiness I hadn't felt in a long time.

As I arrived at my apartment, I collapsed on the sofa. I drifted off to sleep letting the tranquility sweep over me.

I had a home.

**Yay! my first naruto fic! did i get the sama and sensei thing right? tell if i made mistakes please. im still relatively new to naruto.**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**plz tell if i make mistakes! :D R/R**

Chapter Two: A Teacher

I slept fitfully; dark dreams filled me with my memories.

_I couldn't move. _

_A dark figure stood in front of me. _

_He had a long black cloak with red cloud-like shapes on it. _

_I was forced to watch as he killed my family and my friends. Then the dream changed. _

_Pain. _

_Mind numbing pain swept through my back as a pair of wings erupted out of my back. _

_The figure stood there and laughed as I screamed in pain, begging for someone to help me. _

_Nobody came. The figure vanished and I was alone._

I woke up with a start.

I was used to that dream, as I had it often.

But it still made fear envelope me.

I pulled myself up off the sofa and looked at the note the Hokage gave me.

It had directions telling where to find the Ninja Academy, but I didn't have much of a sense of direction and I would probably lose my bearings.

I got dressed and headed out the door.

In the hallway, a loud boy burst out of his apartment and ran into me.

I hit the ground with a slight _oof. _

"Sorry! Oh you are that girl we found in the crater, nice to meet you!"

The boy was blonde haired, with blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face.

"I'm Kari." I said quietly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said loudly.

"Believe it!" I wondered if he could show me the way to the Ninja Academy.

"Are you going to train to be a ninja?" Naruto asked. "Yes but I'm not sure where…"

I broke off as Naruto interrupted me.

"I know where it is! Follow me!" He shouted.

I followed him through the maze of streets to a building with a large tree in front. A lone swing was hanging from it.

"Iruka-sensei must be tutoring you privately. It's a Sunday and we don't normally have classes." Naruto said looking at me curiously.

"Well good luck!" he said. I nodded and headed into the building.

A man was waiting for me there. A long scar stretched across the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Kari-san. The Hokage told me you were coming. I am Umino Iruka and I will be your tutor. We need to test you on lessons you would have been taught earlier before you can become a ninja."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." I said gratefully, _I was going to be a ninja!_

We walked out to a clearing and stopped near a large boulder.

"Now for your first test: Lift this boulder using your chakra." Said Iruka.

I glanced at the rock, it was bigger than me!

I had some knowledge of chakra from books but never had I actually tried using it.

I focused on trying to let the energy flow to my arms. It tingled slightly; I grabbed the rock into a bear hug and lifted.

Groaning noises were coming from the rock as it pulled away from the ground.

"That's good enough." I heard Iruka say.

I teetered somewhat and dropped the rock. It landed with a loud thud on the dirt.

Fatigue immediately swept over me and I sat down.

"Are you alright? We only have one more test." Iruka looked at me concerned.

"I'm alright sensei. What's the next test?" I asked.

"I want you to create a clone with Jutsu. I'll show you the signs."

I watched as my teacher performed a few hand signs and a complete replica of himself appeared to his right.

I began to focus my chakra as I did before and did the signs.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I looked to my right and a complete copy of me stood there.

It was like looking in a mirror, and it was rather disconcerting.

Iruka looked at me beaming.

"You passed! Tomorrow we will figure out whose team you are on."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" I said happily as he gave me a headband with the village's ninja symbol on it.

"Oh and before you go I want you to have these. Study these books every night and try to practice throwing kunai."

Iruka handed me several large books and cases with kunai knives.

As I came home later, I fell asleep, my head on the books.

**I know kinda short. Im trying not to do that.....**


	3. Author NotePlz Read!

Author's note: Okay I realize how annoying these are to you readers!

I will try not to post to many. Uh I am going to be away from my computer for a while.

i have lots of tests and soon i will be on vacation. (Yay!)

sorry!

So dont get all annoyed when I dont add chaps.... Umm...i will have more soon though!

Big thanks to my first reviewers!

midnightmel and tehflyingpuppeh!

Thanks ppls!

Ja!

FuzzleMuffin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Joining the Team

My face was stuck to my book when I awoke.

I was reading on the different bloodlines that clans inherit.

I had already known my bloodline ability, my brother told me about it before he disappeared.

After the attacks on my family, he had spoken to me about the Shouraimetsuki.

It had caused my eyes to be changed to a deep golden color with purple pupils.

The user of the Shouraimetsuki would be able to see into the future and predict an opponent's attacks.

The visions wouldn't be very clear though.

They changed frequently, based on other people's actions or if the opponent changes a decision.

It was also hard to be able to understand a vision since a Shouraimetsuki user couldn't decipher when or where the vision was at.

I, so far was able to see several hours into the future.

But true masters were able to see days, months, even years into the future and understand their visions completely.

The only weakness was that if someone learned the user's real name, they could control them completely.

Luckily for me I had forgotten mine when I had been given my wings.

I had been hiding my bloodline, in fear of being ambushed for the Shouraimetsuki.

Up until arriving at Konoha, it was my only method of defense.

I unstuck my face from my book and picked up a scroll that was on my table.

It was from the Hokage.

I untied the burgundy colored ribbon from the scroll and began to read the elegant, flowing, script.

_To Kari:_

_I hope you are well._

_ I have placed you with Team Seven. _

_Hatake Kakashi will be your new sensei. _

_You will be accompanied by Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. _

_For your sake, I think you should keep your wings a secret, unless you absolutely have to use them. _

_You will find the team in the clearing outside of Konoha. _

_Hatake Kakashi has already been informed of your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Hokage the Third_

I grabbed my bag and packed it with the supplies Iruka-sensei gave me.

I then headed out the door.

When I arrived at the clearing, nobody was there.

I flew into the nearest oak tree and retracted my wings.

I leaned back comfortably against the tree trunk and pulled out my sketch pad.

I loved to draw nature: I had already drawn sketches of trees and different wildlife.

A warm breeze wafted through the air, bringing the scent of the woods along with it.

It ruffled my hair, getting it in my eyes.

I brushed it out of the way and focused on drawing the leaves of the tree I was in.

I jumped, startled as someone jumped on to the branch above me and shouted. "HI KARI!"

Having almost fallen out of the oak tree I thought to myself darkly, _Boy, I would give anything for some tape right now._

"Hello Naruto-san." I replied with an exasperated sigh.

Sure this kid was nice but he was way too loud.

"Where is the rest of the team?" I asked as I noticed no one else around.

"Oh they aren't here yet. Sasuke and Sakura will be here in a few minutes. As for Kakashi –sensei…He's always late." Naruto said a roguish grin on his face.

"Okay then."

I packed my sketch book back in my bag and jumped down from the branch, landing on the balls of my feet.

I looked around and saw two figures heading towards us.

One was a boy, who I assumed was Sasuke.

Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue tee- shirt with white shorts, his hands were stuffed in the pockets.

He had raven black hair that stood up at the back and onyx colored eyes, his face was unemotional, if not a little annoyed by the girl who was half clinging to him.

The girl who I think was Sakura had long pink hair that reached past her shoulders.

Her eyes were a bright jade color.

**(A/N I am a Sas/Saku supporter just to clarify that. I hope I did ok on describing them.)**

"Hi I'm Kari." I said smiling.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said.

Sasuke glanced at me. "Hnn."He turned and walked away.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's Sasuke." Sakura said staring at me.

I guessed she was wondering if I liked him.

I definitely wasn't about to ruin her chances, so I changed the subject.

"So when do you think Kakashi –sensei will get here?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kakashi-sensei is always late." Sakura said.

Just then he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry guys a black cat crossed my path and I-." Kakashi started saying.

"WE KNOW ALREADY!" The rest of Team 7 said.

I laughed.

Kakashi gave a quick look at me.

"I see your new teammate has already met you. Good. I'd still like you to introduce yourself. Say things like your hobbies, dislikes, likes, dreams for the future…" He said.

I took a breath and started.

"My name is Kari. My hobbies are drawing and playing music. I like animals and nature and I dislike people who pollute it. My dream for the future is...undecided as of now."

I finished, looking around warily.

I was hoping they wouldn't press me further for questions; I wanted to keep my past secret.

"Well okay then, I guess we will get going, I think we should start by training some." Kakashi said.

I was excited, aside from training from books and practicing throwing kunai, I never really had that much training.

"I'll pair each of you up and you will fight each other, but try not to overdo it."

Kakashi said glancing at Naruto and Sasuke who were glaring at each other venomously.

"Sakura, you will be paired with Sasuke."

"YES!" A barely concealed whisper came from Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Kari, that just leaves you and Naruto. Good luck." Kakashi said.

I gulped, a little nervous.

I turned towards Naruto who grinned at me and asked loudly "Are you ready?! "

I nodded and prepared myself for the fight.

**Yeah I know kind of cliffy. But at least it is longer than normal! Yay! I failed my algebra test! I got a 65. Im horrible. This next unit will be easier thankfully. Yay I will be able to have more chapters up soon since I have a 4 day weekend! And my bday is on Wed! cant wait!**

**Do you think I did okay on describing the characters? **

**Shouraimetsuki- i made it up it is a combination of two japanese words it means future eyes**

**Oh yaY! my next chapter is a fight scene! its going to be tough**


	5. Chapter 5

**Those of you who read my last author note after chapter 4 ignore it! cuase i made my decision and my new chapter. Ok i know my fight scene wasn't that good. Got any advice? Yay plot twist! I dont own naruto**

Naruto was first to move, thrusting a kunai at my side.

I sidestepped it using my Shouraimetsuki, which was still hidden from view behind the illusion I created over them.

I pulled a kunai out and whirled around, meeting Naruto's knife with a steely rasp.

For what seemed like hours we exchanged blows, I broke the sequence by lunging towards Naruto.

He jumped back and started performing hand seals.

Clone Jutsu!

I knew a little trick that could counter it easily.

I flipped my hands through the seals that I had been practicing.

This Jutsu could allow my Shouraimetsuki to focus on the real Naruto.

Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly there was hundreds of grinning Naruto clones around me.

"Confused?" A Naruto clone asked me.

I grinned back at the real Naruto wolfishly, "Nope!"

I ran toward him kunai in hand deflecting the attacks from the clones on the way.

I parried the attacks that Naruto gave me and spun around behind him.

I pressed the kunai against the back of his neck.

"Darn it! You're good!" Naruto said jealously.

"I'm not that good!" I replied defensively.

Kakashi approached us along with Sakura and Sasuke.

"That is enough for today." Kakashi said.

"YES," Naruto yelled, "Now for some ramen!"

I winced at the noise.

"Would you like to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." I replied, following them back through the village.

We came to a small restaurant and sat down.

I read the sign: Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

_Sounds nice._ I thought to myself.

I ordered a bowl of ramen and sat over between Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was slurping down bowls of ramen faster than anyone.

I watched as he ate one bowl, then one bowl turned into five!

And I hadn't even finished my first one.

"Geez, Naruto slow down!" I said watching him wolf it down.

"Cant…mmm...I got to eat…ramen." Naruto said between mouthfuls.

"Don't worry, he always eats like this." Sakura told me shaking her head.

Naruto swallowed then asked curiously, "How'd you find me out of the clones so quickly?"

I smiled mysteriously, "My secret!"

I noticed Sasuke staring at me.

"Your eyes are a different color." Sasuke said his voice low.

I paled, and then blinked hiding the Shouraimetsuki.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about. My eyes are green as always."

Sasuke glared at me but seemed to pass it off as nothing.

_Phew, that was close! _I thought to myself.

As I finished my ramen, I watched the sun set.

"I'd better get going." I said glancing at the sky.

"Bye!" Sakura said to me, as I paid for my food.

"B...YE!" Naruto managed to say through the ramen.

Sasuke just ignored me.

I started my walk home.

I was maybe a few houses away when Kakashi appeared suddenly in front of me.

"Er…Hi sensei! What do you want?" I asked curiously.

He grabbed my arm, and said hurriedly, "Someone wants to see you."

Kakashi did a few hand signs and both of us vanished. To where, I wasn't sure.

We appeared in a white room I hadn't been to before, but still recognized.

It was a hospital room much like the one I was taken too.

A figure lay on the hospital bed, covered in dirt and blood.

His hair was dirty and matted and scratches ran up his arms.

He spoke with a faint voice, "Kari…?"

I froze with shock.

I knew that voice, I swayed and my vision went blurry.

Someone caught me before I hit the ground.

The last thing I felt before I went unconscious was confusion. _My brother is alive??_

"Hey Kari, Wake up lazy." A voice said teasingly.

I opened my eyes; my brother's dirty face peered back at me.

"Aaron you're alive?" I choked out.

"Yes! Would I be here if I wasn't?" Aaron said tauntingly.

I frowned at Aaron, "It's not funny! I thought you were dead!" I said angrily.

"Please tell me what happened!"

"Can it wait until later? The Hokage said I was going to go with you." Aaron said calmly.

A wordless connection of understanding passed through me.

We didn't want it to get to the wrong ears. I looked at him, "Are you sure you can walk?"

I asked thinking at his state of health.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing's broken." Aaron said.

I thought for a moment, Aaron usually tended to say he was better than he really was.

"Fine." I said exasperatedly.

Kakashi was still standing beside me.

"I'd better tell you before I go; tomorrow you have the day off. Goodbye." Kakashi disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

I walked with Aaron to my apartment.

He limped a little and I let him lean on me for part of the way.

I opened the door to my room and flopped down on the couch.

Aaron winced slightly as he sat down, I turned to him.

"Please tell me what happened." I said.

Aaron took a deep breath and began.

"Well as you know, our clan got attacked-."

"Do you know who did it?" I interrupted.

"No, I never saw his face. Well after our clan got attacked I went with you to hide."

I could remember it clearly now, it was strange since I didn't remember anything before getting my wings.

_We were hiding in a cave not far from the village, shivering with cold over a small fire. _

_The sound of a twig snapping filled the air. _

_My brother jumped up and spoke, "Stay here, I will be back."_

_Those were the last words I heard him say before he disappeared. _

_I remembered watching him leave into the darkness and leaving me behind._

"So what happened after?" I asked.

"I went out in search of what made that noise and someone grabbed me from behind. I fought a little but then I passed out."

Aaron paused, his face expressionless.

"When I woke up I was in a dark room.

A man with a cloak stood over me.

The cloak was black with red cloudlike markings.

He said something I couldn't hear and pain shot through me.

Wings formed out of my back and I passed out again."

I shuddered remembering myself having the same experience before him.

Aaron started again,

"I eventually escaped, but not before learning some valuable information-."

"What was it?" I interrupted for a second time.

"Wait until after. I later met another guy who was in the same condition.

His name is Takeo. We traveled together, gathering news from different villages.

Then I learned that you were here.

But before I could find you, the man appeared again.

We fought and he tried to capture me again.

But some of Konoha's ANBU ninjas arrived and helped us fight him off.

Then I went to the hospital and found you."

I fought back a wave of emotion that racked through me; I hated this man for tearing our lives apart.

"I missed you."

Aaron gave me a bear-hug.

"It's good to see you again."

I hesitated but started, "What was the information?"

I saw Aaron stiffen. "Are you sure you want to hear this, sis?"

He asked staring at me.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." I said.

Aaron paused then said, "You are the Two-tailed Wolf demon container."

I was at a loss for words but then found my voice.

"WHAAAT!!!" I shouted.

"Quiet! We don't want anyone to hear!"

I was hyperventilating, I couldn't think or speak coherently.

"Wha...How..me?"

"Kari! Calm down!" Aaron said anxiously.

I guess I wasn't getting enough oxygen since the next thing I knew I was passed out in my brother's arms.

**A/N did u like it? I'm starting to wonder. is Kari getting a little too Mary Sue or is she okay? as always R/r!**


End file.
